robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat C
The Fourth Wars - Heat C was one of the sixteen heats to determine the semi-finalists of Robot Wars - The Fourth Wars. Competing Robots Bolt from the Blue *Weight: 79.4 Kg *Dimensions: 1.00m x 0.40m x 0.70m *Power: Electric Powered Motors *Weapons: Flipper Arm *Team Members: James Procter, Lucien Procter, Chris Elleray Diotoir - Seeded 21 *Weight 80 Kg *Dimensions 0.80m x 0.80m x 0.40m *Power: Electric Powered Motors *Weapons: Spring Loaded Lifting Arm *Team Members: Peter Redmond, Cairon Byrne Firestorm 2 *Weight: 79.9 Kg *Dimensions: 0.29m x 0.97m x 0.82m *Power: Electric Powered Motors *Weapons: Powerful Flipping Arm *Team Members: Graham Bone, Alex Mordue Ming 2 *Weight: 80 Kg *Dimensions: 1.03m x 0.28m x 0.78m *Power: Electric Powered Motors *Weapons: 2 Spikes and Flippers *Team Members: Andrew Cotterell, Alexander Cotterell, Oliver Cotterell The Morgue *Weight: 76.7 Kg *Dimensions: 1.25m x 0.65m x 0.42m *Power: Electric Powered Motors *Weapons: Front Lifting Forks *Team Members: Dorian Caudy, Mark Hooper, Huw White Scar *Weight: 79.5 Kg *Dimensions: 0.34m x 0.90m x 0.80m *Power: 2 Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: 3 Hardened Steel Cutters *Team Members: Tony Adams, Chris Adams Round 1 *Scar vs The Morgue vs Firestorm 2 Firestorm II immediately flipped Scar over, but they were invertible. The Morgue seemed ok until Firestorm II flipped it into the arena wall. The Morgue was stuck; Killalot came in and held them over the flames. Firestorm II flipped Scar into the side wall. The Morgue came back to life, but it was too late. :Qualified: Scar and Firestorm 2 *Bolt from the Blue vs Diotoir vs Ming 2 Diotoir had problems before the battle began and the team had to remove their top armour to fit in the weight restrictions. Their lifter wasn't working properly either and was ineffective. In the battle, Ming 2 flipped Diotoir over immediately and Bolt from the Blue pushed it onto the flame pit. Strangely, Diotoir didn't catch fire until Sgt Bash came in with his flamethrower. :Qualified: Bolt From The Blue and Ming 2 Round 2 *Firestorm 2 vs Bolt From The Blue Two very similar robots and not much action. Firestorm 2 couldn't get under Bolt from the Blue due to it's very low ground clearance. Bolt from the Blue lifted Firestorm 2, but didn't follow through. The rest of the fight was mainly Firestorm 2 driving up the side of Bolt from the Blue trying to get underneath. Both robots pushed each other a bit before time ran out. The judges gave Firestorm 2 the win. :Winner: Firestorm 2 *The Morgue vs Ming 2 Scar had to pull out of the second round due to a technical problem, so The Morgue was reinstated. Ming 2 started stronger, flipping The Morgue, who rolled back onto it's wheels. The Morgue managed to stab the front of Ming 2 and lift it up a bit. Ming II got away, but then broke down. Shunt smacked Ming 2 with the axe, then pushed it into Killalot, who lifted Ming 2 up and pitted it. :Winner: The Morgue Final *Firestorm 2 vs The Morgue Firestorm 2 started the more aggressive, flipping The Morgue onto it's side, but not over. Firestorm 2 rolled The Morgue into Matilda's CPZ. The Morgue escaped, but Firestorm 2 slammed them into a side spike and used the flipper again, failing to get them over. The pit descended and Firestorm pushed The Morgue towards it. The Morgue reversed onto the edge and appeared to get wedged on the top with it's lifting forks, but Firestorm 2 reversed and fell in underneath it. The Morgue team celebrated, thinking they had won, but the judges controversialy ruled that The Morgue had gone in first (despite being too big to fit in) and Firestorm 2 was declared the winner. :Heat Winner: Firestorm 2 : Category:The Fourth Wars